


inushiba get a shiba inu

by doubletan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Insecurities, Kisses, M/M, Nekoma, Pining, inuoka gets a dog, inushiba, kuroo teases them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: where inuoka's new dog helps them to confess their feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> the reason for this title is bc i was v confused when my [secret santa](http://shibayamasou.tumblr.com/) had this as a pairing and i thought she meant she wanted a dog in the fic?? lmao anw it gotten me this idea and here it is! beware its alot of fluff

Coach Nekomata had just dispersed the boys from practice before Inuoka bounced right next to Shibayama’s side. "Shibayama! My parents finally allowed me to get a dog, do you want to follow me to the dog shelter after practice?” The sudden proximity between them allowed the scent that was strictly Inuoka to waft towards him, of sweat and his minty deodorant. Shibayama moved slightly away in embarrassment. Thankfully, Inuoka was too thrilled to notice.

“Really? Congrats Inuoka! You always wanted one right?” Shibayama looked up to the sparkling eyes of Inuoka filled with joy and pure happiness as he hopped from leg to leg in delight. Inuoka had always wanted a dog, even if he was in Nekoma, a school with a cat as its mascot and most of the teammates preferring cats over dogs. Shibayama had accompanied him on many occasions to volunteer at the dog shelter in their neighborhood, and Inuoka had always left contented that he was able to interact with the many dogs, but also sad that he could not make their lives happier. He was such an animal lover and _so so kind_ that it made Shibayama’s heart throb.

His parents had always rejected the idea of owning a dog because they believed Inouka had been too young to take care of one. But now since he was in high school, they must have finally deem him responsible enough after his many pleas.

“Yeah! I’m so excited.” Inuoka grinned, perfect set of teeth on display. Swiftly, Shibayama turned his head to the side lest Inuoka sees the redness that threatened to creep up his cheeks.

* * *

 

The only thing that Yuuki noticed was how the setting sun played shadows along Sou’s cheeks and jawline as he skipped down the path, chatting on about how he finally convinced his parents with hands gestures aiding him along. They only made his jawline and cheekbones more prominent, and his eyelashes more luscious as they cast longer shadows on his cheeks.

Yuuki gulped and turned away. “Yuuki, are you alright?” Both of them called each other by their first names when they are alone, and it only made the situation much more intimate for him. “I’m fine Sou, I’m just really happy for you.”

* * *

 

“Oh my god, Yuukiiiiii I can’t decide.” Sou moaned. Both of them had been walking up and down the aisle several times, and each time his grimace got significantly bigger. “They are all so cute! I wish I can take all of them home.” He pressed his face against the glass wall of a random cage, nuzzling his nose against it.

Somehow, the dog inside it had skipped forward to brush its nose against the glass too, tail wagging behind it before letting out a bark. Sou froze, before turning towards him with saucer-like eyes. “Yuuki. This. Is. The. One.”

Yuuki leaned forward for a better look. It was a red Shiba Inu puppy. Fluffy and innocent, it let out a woof when it saw Yuuki and jumped towards him. “Yuuki it likes you too! I’m going to call the counter staff over.” said Sou as he dashed towards the direction of the counter.  
With Sou out of ear shot, he put his finger to the glass which the puppy immediately put his paw against, tongue lolling out in a grin. Yuuki let out a laugh, “seems you’re just like your new owner huh?”

After informing the shelter of his interest in the puppy, they reserved it and planned a time for a house visit by the staff to see if Sou’s house has a suitable environment for it. As they were about to exit the shelter, the swishing of its glass doors was accompanied by a soft “thank you”. Yuuki stared at him in surprise. It was not often that he spoke quietly, instead of the exclamations and chirpy voice he usually uses. Sou continued, “For coming with me, it means a lot.”

Yuuki momentarily wondered if people could be suns with the way Sou beamed so brightly that Yuuki’s eyes squinted from it. He was in-arguably brilliant that it was no wonder Yuuki revolved around him. “Anything for you Sou.”

* * *

 

It’s been more than a week since their visit to the dog shelter and Inuoka had kept him up to date with the procedures. His terrace house that consisted of a lawn had been deemed suitable for the puppy, and he had also passed the one week home stay the puppy had in Inuoka’s house. His parents had just signed the adoption papers this morning much to his joy.

Training was over then, and all the volleyball members were sweaty and tired, hurrying to change in the locker room before heading home. “Hey Shibayama, do you want to come over to see Inu after practice?” Inu was what Inuoka had named the puppy, it was so expected of him to name the puppy ‘Dog’ that Shibayama didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at his cuteness and simple-mindedness. “Oh, since it’s a Friday why not stay over too!” Inuoka’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Oya? Stay over?” Kuroo-senpai elbowed Inuoka in the ribs jokingly, before smirking at a blushing Shibayama. “Don’t forget protection,” he sighed deeply, “ah youth.” Shibayama quickly turned away before his face revealed anything in front of Inuoka or Kuroo-senpai. He hates that his face blushes too easily when he’s embarrassed. Yet, at the corner of his eye, he noticed Inuoka’s cheeks were flushed too, and his usual retort whenever his senpais teased him were unspoken. Shibayama decided to blame it on the fatigue from training.

As both boys left hurriedly, Shibayama briefly heard Yaku-senpai criticizing Kuroo-senpai for spreading explicit ideas to their first years especially when he’s never done anything sexual either besides jerking off with Bokuto.

The walk out of Nekoma High School was done in awkward silence. The chilly evening had cooled Yuuki’s burning cheeks, but a sly glance at Sou shows it hadn’t done the same for him. The words Kuroo-senpai said had resounded in his mind in endless loops. Many had perceived him as innocent or naive, but he had known what Kuroo-senpai had been implying. Sou would never do _that_ to him, but he felt dirty that he would actually look forward to it in the future if it was Sou when they were of legal age.

He berated himself internally, he shouldn’t think of such things when he was on the way to his house. “Hey Yuuki...you know I didn’t ask you to my house for...whatever Kuroo-senpai is saying right?” Wary and hopeful brown eyes stared at him that seem to be able to stare straight into his soul. “Don’t worry Sou, of course not. I’m still coming over.”

Then, another dazzling beam similar to that day in the dog shelter, where they stood between the cool air-conditioned shelter and warm humid air outside those glass doors, like Yuuki who was constantly on a precipice between falling too deep into the depths of Sou or staying away.

Yuuki’s palms were sweating and fidgeting slightly when they came upon the terrace house and manicured lawn, now with the addition of a dog house and numerous dog toys scattered across it. He had went to Sou’s house numerous times before, but staying over...  
Hearing the creaky gates opening, the puppy had stuck its head out before rushing towards Sou and barking repeatedly, happy to see his new owner back from school. “Inu!” he snuggled against it, then brought Inu up to Yuuki’s face. “Look Inu! Yuuki’s here!” he swayed Inu side to side in his arms as it let out a bark to Yuuki in greeting.

Yuuki was about to combust, the overload of cuteness from the adorable Inu and the huge smile on Sou’s face with his eyes closed in happiness was too much for him. He picked up Inu from his hands and rubbed his nose against it in greeting, before Inu started to lick his face.

Sou let out a laugh, “Inu likes you a lot!” A dizzying sense of joy rose up in Yuuki, he hoped with all his heart Sou will feel the same way someday.

* * *

 

Sou opened the door for Yuuki so that both of them could put their bags and sport jackets down before going out to play with Inu. Yuuki was shifting from foot to foot eagerly, he wanted to go back to the lawn badly. However, he realized that the house was utterly silent when his parents should have already been home in the evening by then. “Sou, where’s your parents?” “Uh, about that...” Sou scratched his neck awkwardly, “it’s my parents’ anniversary, so they aren’t coming back until tomorrow. Do...do you mind? Especially after what Kuroo-senpai said...” Sou trailed off and bit his bottom lip.

Yuuki wondered what had gotten into Sou to act so nervous around him, compared to his self-confidence of the past. He trusted Sou wholeheartedly. Not only was he a wonderful friend, but one of the few people he knew who had the best morals. His heart pounded painfully. He hated it seeing Sou like this, wishing that he could erase them all away.

“Of course I don’t, we can have fun and sleep late tonight!” Yuuki beamed. And Sou returned an even brighter one, all anxiety washed away.

* * *

 

As Yuuki grabbed the ball from Inu who had fetched it wonderfully in a game of fetch, Sou had sneakily turned on the hose to the highest power and directed the nozzle straight at both of them. Squealing in surprise, they ran from the threat known as Inuoka Sou, who laughed as manically as he could and chased them down with showers of water.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Yuuki ran back, arms shielding in front of him from the burst of water before snatching the hose from a surprised Sou. He turned the nozzle towards Sou’s face who spluttered at the sudden splash of water. Yuuki giggled who then turned the hose onto a neglected Inu, who had now decided to follow Yuuki’s footsteps and chased after them.

“Run Yuuki! Before Inu catch you!” Sou grabbed onto his hand and dragged him along, whooping the whole way. Even with Inu gaining speed on them, all Yuuki could think about was the strength and warmth of Sou’s palm on his cold, wet arm that exuded safety and stability.

Before as fast as lightning, the legs under Yuuki gave way and he fell onto Sou on the soft dewy grass. Their wet practice shirts clung to each other as Yuuki fell on top of him, giving him the perfect opportunity to feel Sou’s abs through them with his hands supporting himself up on his chest. Yuuki’s hair was slick with water as they fell towards Sou’s forehead, water falling in drops onto his cheeks. Meanwhile, the hose was still bursting out water beside them, showering them with what seem like raindrops from the sky.

“Yuuki...” Sou breathed out. They were so close that Yuuki could literally taste his breath from here and the way Sou’s eyes dilated, the black almost covering the brown. “Can I...” Sou continued shakily, as warmth spread to his cheeks. “Ye-Yeah...” Normally, Yuuki would have looked away before his love for Sou become obvious, but now, pressed on top of Sou, all he wanted to do was stare at that brown hair that drooped down from the wetness, the arch of his brows, the sparkling quality of his eyes and that luscious lips...

Sou tilted his head forward as their lips met. Soft, sweet and pliant, they moved against the other clumsily, first timers but running deep on passion. Teeth clucked together awkwardly and saliva dripped down but it was all fine, _perfect_ even, with Sou’s warm hands cupping his face gently as if Yuuki was precious and valuable to him, and his tongue darting in and out to taste every inch and corner of him. Yuuki shuddered pleasantly as Sou’s tongue traced along his jawline.

Not wanting Sou to do all the work, Yuuki summoned up whatever courage he had left and seek entrance to Sou’s lips with his tongue pushing against it, before Sou widened his lips with a gasp. Yuuki let his arms go limp to fall against him, tongue tasting deeper into Sou and he was in heaven surrounded by that fresh minty scent only unique to Sou.

He had lost track of time until they had to pull back reluctantly for air. There was a slight tugging at Yuuki’s track pants: Inu was biting and pawing against it. He realized it must have made him fall, and then...Realizing the extent of what he had done, horrified, he scrambled away from Sou.

With a final glance at him who had started to sit up, lips still swollen red and eyes in a daze, an unmistakable evidence of what he done, he got up and dashed towards the house, ignoring the cries behind him.

Yuuki grabbed his jacket and bag sharply, he shouldn't have done that to his best friend. Now, he must have found out how he felt about him and their friendship was ruined, all because of him. But before he could leave, Sou entered with a bang, heaving heavily. “Yuuki please don’t go, let me explain.”

“I-I’m sorry Sou, it should be me apologizing. I don’t know what came over me, I’m so sorry.” Yuuki ducked his head down and tried to squeeze through the door that Sou was standing in front of.

“Wait Yuuki! Please listen to me. Can I...ask you something?” When Yuuki paused, he continued. “When you...ki-kissed me, was it just an accident or...or because you like me?” Yuuki was tempted to lie. If he did, Sou wouldn’t know or hate him for it, but those hopeful bright eyes that seem to penetrate deep into his soul and discern the truth from his lies stopped him. He didn’t want to lie to Sou, but even if he did, Sou would know just by looking directly at his eyes. He always did.

Yuuki took a deep breath, “Yes, I do...like you. A lot.” He blushed, turning his head to the side. “I’m so sorry Sou! Please don’t hate me please.” He begged. Yuuki had expected Sou to walk away, or hopefully, say they could still be friends, but what he did not expect was for him to leap up and reward him with the most dazzling smile he had ever seen.

He enveloped a stunned Yuuki in a hug, “Yuuki! Same! I like you too!” After a few seconds, he pulled back only to see Yuuki tearing up. “Yuuki whats wrong?!” he exclaimed as he dabbed the tears from his face. “You’re so bubbly and kind and take care of all those dogs and so cute and good at volleyball, and yet,” Yuuki blabbered, pausing to rub his eyes. “You like me when I’m quiet and bad at conversations and receiving.” He sniffed, and hesitantly glanced up at Sou to see his reaction.

“No Yuuki you’re wrong!” he jumped up in indignation on Yuuki’s behalf. “I think you’re real cool like how you try your best to practice even when you think you’re bad at it when you’re not! And how you tolerate me when I’m always so hyper and loud all the time and follow me along to help out at the dog shelter. You’re like...” he tried to gesture with his hands into a ball, “the sun.” Sou’s eyes twinkled.

Yuuki attempted to laugh, but it came out in a cough with all the crying he had done. “I always thought _you_ were the sun. I guess we really do like each other to think so much of the opposite huh?” Sou joined in on his laughter. “Yeah, we do.” He grinned. And this time, it contained all the stars and suns imaginable in the universe.

They nuzzled their heads together, arms lifting forward to wrap around each other’s torso. Yuuki briefly reminded himself to bring some treats for Inu next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe thr isnt much inushiba fics the last time i saw them so hopefully its alright! the adoption procedures are based off my country's so hopefully its accurate! find me on [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/)>


End file.
